The Ten Million Zeni Ride From HFIL
by Psycho Ann
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi out for a relaxing drive..... yeah right.


Hehehe I was surfing around for DBZ pics when I noticed all these pictures of Chi-Chi driving. And in most of these pictures, the other occupants of the vehicle all seem to have an expression of fear (I loved one with Goku hanging on for dear life from the window frame). So I concluded Chi-Chi must be a speed demon of some sort! And then I saw this one pic with Chi-Chi driving a hover car with a young Bulma (I seriously think the ages are screwed up there; they shouldn't be looking the same age) and I thought up this story. Doesn't really have a plot but what the heck! 

Ending and title and disclaimer by Tim AKA Wraith! Makes you wonder what I'd do without him ^^ 

Disclaimer: Hmmm *looks at checklist* good characters-check, good plot-check, AN's-check disclaimer-What?? You mean people are actually dumb enough to think that me(Wraith) or Ann own DBZ and are also making fanfics in spare time??? Man, what morons, okay here's deal FF.net is a no profit organization/site all fanfics posted are by peeps who own nothing save the plot and orgi characters; original fiction is another section where there's diff rules,..... nuff said. 

* * *

The Ten Million Zeni Ride from HFIL   
by Ann & Tim

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So."   
"So?"   
"....."   
"What?"   
The two women sat under the rapidly darkening sky. One with eyes and hair as blue as the sky in the morning the other as black as the sky at midnight. Bulma Briefs and Son Chi-Chi; wives of the two most powerful warriors in the universe. 

It's been a year after the defeat of Buu and all was well with the world. Son Goku was back and staying, Fat Buu was now an ally, even Mr. Satan was a welcome as he proved to be more than a cheap liar and a coward. Gohan and Videl were growing closer as the days progress and everyone expected that soon they would finally confess their painfully obvious feelings to each other. 

The sounds of the party drifted out to the women's ears.   
"Still going on strong, aren't they?" Bulma finally broke the silence, glancing back at the looming building of Capsule Corp.   
"It is a celebration for the anniversary of the day they yet again saved the universe, you know," Chi-Chi replied.   
"So why are we out here?"   
"I just wanted some fresh air."   
"So did I."   
"....so?"   
"So what?"   
"I don't know, you're the one that said 'so' the moment we sat down."   
"I don't know either...."   
"......"   
"......"   
"Hey..."   
"What Bulma?"   
"Do you feel old?"   
"I'm not sure how I want to answer that..."   
"Well?"   
"Do _you_?"   
".....frankly, I don't know how I want to answer that either." 

The two then faded into silence again, absently tugging at the short grass. Somehow they both knew what was bothering them both. It was times like this when everyone got together and talked about the past that they would find their minds wandering to 'what-if's of their lives. What if Bulma continued to be an adventurer? What if Chi-Chi was still a warrior princess? What if they never had married the men they married? 

"I wonder you know..." Chi-Chi suddenly said, "if I hadn't met Goku, how my life would be..."   
"I wonder that too Chi. When I think about my youth, oh Dende I sound so old saying that, well, I just miss really being out there. Going on an adventure again. A real adventure, not something concerning the continuing existence of mankind, you know?"   
Chi-Chi nodded.   
"I also miss being young again.... but now... we're just wives and mothers aren't we?"   
"Wives and mothers of the most powerful race in the universe I remind you," Bulma chuckled.   
"True, true. We seen most than any other wife or mother. Why, we even been before dead too!"   
"So why are we out here moping?"   
"I don't know about you but all these events do make me feel older than I am."   
"Same here." 

There. They said it. They feel old. 

The party was still going on strong inside and moments later they heard a loud breaking of glass followed by laughter. The women shook their heads and sighed, almost dreading the cleaning up afterwards. A party that consisted of the Z-warriors and the Satan family (which included Mr.Satan, Videl, Mr. Buu as he was now called, and even Bee) would be the ultimate nightmare to clean up after.   
The sun was almost gone from the horizon and the dark hue of night slowly crept into the sky. They stayed there though, each lost in their own thoughts before Bulma's expression brightened.   
Grabbing Chi-Chi's hand, she whispered in an excited tone, "I know what we need, Chi."   
Chi-Chi raised a wary eyebrow at her friend, knowing that not good will result from the way Bulma's eyes twinkled. Bulma sat there, obviously waiting for Chi-Chi to play along. Oh well, why not?   
"What?"   
"We need to feel young again."   
"How?"   
"You still know how to drive right?"   
".....yes....?" Chi-Chi really didn't like the way Bulma looked now, "What are you saying, Bulma?"   
"I'm saying..." Bulma glanced around, satisfied that no one was listening, "We're going for a ride." 

----------------- 

"Aren't we going to tell anyone?"   
"Aw come on, Chi, we're not going to be gone that long. Anyway I'm sure they'll all be too drunk to notice we're gone until they pick their smelly bodies of the floor tomorrow."   
"But..."   
"Son Chi-Chi. No buts. We deserve this. Tomorrow we'll be back in our mundane lives as the loving wives and mothers of invincible aliens."   
"It doesn't sound so mundane when you phrase it like that."   
"Just get into the car Chi." 

The two women hopped into the red hover-car. The sleek machine had no roof and the cool air caressed their skin. Chi-Chi tentatively fingered the silver steering while, feeling the car as it roared to life. As the car continued to rumble, Chi-Chi felt her worries start to fade. Bulma caught the look on her face and smirked.   
"I knew you would take the chance to drive again, I remember you were quite the speed demon."   
Chi-Chi let out a laugh that sounded younger than their years, smirking back at Bulma the way she did when she was a teenager. "My father would have a heart attack every time I get behind the wheel. It's not my fault that the rush feels just like when I'm in battle. The speed. The concentration. The power..."   
At this Chi-Chi suddenly floored the pedal and they shot out into the streets, laughter trailing behind them. 

--------------- 

The two cruised at a leisure pace, getting farther away from the hustle of West city, longing for the open roads of the countryside.   
"This is kind like flying isn't it?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi, the wind sending her blue locks flapping wildly.   
"Yeah, flying Nimbus feels kinda like this... but the sense of control you get when you have your hands on the steering wheel will never compare."   
"I understand, I used to travel all sorts of ways you know. I do miss the feel of that rush."   
"Hey, Bulma?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I think we have some trouble up ahead." 

Bulma turned her attention back at the road. Ahead of them was a traffic light on red. But that hardly could count as a problem compared to the dozen or so black hover-bikes that stopped there. Young men dressed in black leather supporting all kinds of ridiculous piercing and tattoos grinned evilly as Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled up to the red light.   
"Hey, hey, what do we have here?" One of them leered, licking his lips. "You're pretty far away from the shopping district, ladies. Do you know know who's turf this is?"   
"Bozo the Clown?" Bulma answered, more annoyed than anything else. Just great they had to run into these punks when all they wanted was a refreshing drive in the countryside.   
The punk scowled as the others behind him started to rev up their engines. Okay, Bulma felt a bit nervous now. Chi-Chi just remained silent and glared.   
"Shut up, bitch!! The area belongs to the Doomsday clan!! Now give up your purses and maybe we'll let you live!!"   
"What your language young man!!" Chi-Chi screeched, actually sending the punks reeling back. "How would your mother feel if she knew you were a bunch of gangsters?! That she raised you from a baby through all those hardship just to see you all repay her kindness with violence and crime?! What would she say?! What would she THINK!? All of you!! Don't you ever consider your parents' feelings?!? You are a-"   
The punk shrugged, "My mother founded this clan, and all of our parents are also financially supporting our cause."   
"-very good young man!! All of you! Make your parents proud!!! You hear?!"   
Cries of "Yeah!" and "You said it lady!!" were heard as the light turned green.   
"Good boys!!" Chi-Chi continued, not missing a beat, "Keep making your parents proud!!"   
Then promptly stomped her foot on the acceleraor leaving the smiling punks in her wake. It was a few seconds later a small voice from the back of the group called out.   
"Aren't we supposed to....get their money or something?" 

"I can't believe we got away from-" Bulma spoke too soon as the sound of engines and curses thundered after them. Suddenly feeling the rush of adrenaline Chi-Chi tightened her grip, her eyes hard and focused on the road. "Let's see just how fast this baby can go, shall we Bulma?"   
Bulma also feeling suddenly excited by the chase smirked widely (man, she'd been with Vegeta too long).   
"Be my guest Chi-Chi, they're gaining on us you know."   
A quick glance in the rear-view mirror proved it to be true. The punks were swearing and yelling at them now when suddenly they pulled out something. 

The bullets narrowly missed them as Chi-Chi swerved to avoid more.   
"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!!" Bulma stated the obvious as she ducked her head.   
"I THINK I FIGURED THAT OUT!!" Chi-Chi yelled back as she sped through the nearly empty streets trying to lose the suddenly increasing crowd of angry punks.   
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!"   
"THERE'S ALWAYS THE DRAGONBALLS!!"   
"HEY YOU'RE RIGHT-AAAA LOOK OUT!!"   
Chi-Chi calmly swerved the wheel while braking causing the car to shoot sideways as they neared the canal. The road forked off sharply and with the speed they were in it would be almost impossible to make the sharp right turn. The car continued to speed forward sideways as they got closer and closer to the thin railing that separated road from canal.   
"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT CHI!!"   
"YES WE ARE!!"   
The railing was closing in fast, mere seconds feeling like hours. Bulma could almost feel the impact as she clamped her eyes shut, her fingers digging into her leather seat. Right at the last moment Chi-Chi blasted the jets and the car shot forward just inches away from the railing to continue its speed down the narrow road along the canal. Shouts and screams echoed behind them as the punks tried the stunt and ended up with a splash.   
"WOO HOO!!! That was AWESOME Chi!!! Did you see that!?!" Bulma squealed, laughing at the pile of hover-bikes in the canal. Chi-Chi had her fist in the air as she laughed in triumph. Then she tugged her hair out of it's bun feeling the wind rush through. It's been such a long time she felt like this. The wind in her hair, the rush of adrenaline, the recklessness.... how she missed all that ever since she got married. The two women continued to speed off, not really caring where they would end up. 

-------------- 

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. everything was going on fine. Gohan was passed out cold on the sofa after consuming about a crate of beer by himself with Krillin, Yamcha and Mr. Satan sprawled all over him in a similar state of drunken unconsciousness. Goku and Vegeta were still eating, determined to clear all traces of food from the huge buffet like table. Buu was playing video games with Trunks and Goten while Marron watched on. Videl and #18 were in a deep conversation about fighting strategies while Piccolo mediated in a corner. Yep. No one will be noticing missing wives anytime soon. 

-------------- 

"A toast to our night!" Bulma exclaimed as she and Chi-Chi clanked their glass mugs together before downing the light beer. They had stopped by the seedy bar for a quick drink before returning home. Just as they put down their mugs, two men came over to huddle around the women.   
"Hey there ladies, alone tonight?" a big hog-man asked, his tusks gleaming in the dim lights.   
"Why don't you ladies join us then?" another man asked, his words slurred as his roaming eyes made both women very uncomfortable.   
'Where is a violent husband when you one?' Bulma thought, repulsed by the stench of alcohol from the men. "We were just leaving, thank you," she hurriedly said as Chi-Chi threw some zeni on the counter.   
"Now, don't be in a hurry, I'm sure you both have time for a few more drinks," the hog-man said before grasping Bulma's upper arm in a vise-like grip.   
"What if we don't want to?" Chi-Chi spat. The men smirked.   
"Then you'll have to deal with them." The hog-man fingered behind him where a large group of men grinned pervertedly. Chi-Chi took the chance to quickly dart forward bring her hand up in a swift chop to the hog-man's jugular. The hog-man fell with a strangled cry as the women rushed for the exit.   
Too late.   
The exit was blocked as the men surrounded them, laughing evilly and cracking their knuckles.   
"This does not look good, Chi..." Bulma gulped.   
"Just try to stay away, I think I can handle them," Chi-Chi reassured as she lowered herself into a stance.   
"You think?"   
"It's been a while since I last fought okay?"   
"Oh, crap. Vegeta is so going to rub this in my face..."   
'That is... if I still have a face after these men have their way with us.'   
"Hehehe, looks like this will be quite fun, eh boys?" The men laughed. 

The bartender ducked under his counter, feeling pity for the women, but hey, self preservation is numero uno in these parts. The rest of the patrons have already filed out, not wanting any part of the matter. Chi-Chi and Bulma glared at the men as they creep closer, chuckling and growling.... and then lunge forward.   
Chi-chi pushed Bulma away as she jumped up and buried her foot in the closest face she could reach. Before the man fell she had already spun in mid-air, bringing her other foot crashing into another skull. Bulma watched as Chi-Chi faced off with the huge men trying to think of a way to help. That's when she noticed the serving robot next to her. Her face lit up as she recognized the model. Serve-Bot 693; easy access to operation files for flexibility in personal modifications. She quickly opened the control panel, knowing exactly what she want to modify it into.   
"Haaaa!!!" Chi-Chi yelled as she delivered multiple punches into her opponents gut before bringing her knee to smash up under his chin viciously. Already on the move, she dodged the punches aimed at her while throwing another man into the tables. As she was about to send one of the men's balls up into his ribcage she heard a loud beeping. Then all f---ing hell broke loose. 

--------------- 

"WHAT THE F---ING HELL DID YOU BREAK LOOSE BULMA?!?!"   
Chi-Chi wasn't the type of woman to swear but she sure felt the her language would fit her current mood and situation quite well. They were currently driving like mad as explosions rocked the car left and right. Flying behind them shooting rays out of it's uni-lens was the Serve-Bot 693 Bulma had so nicely 'upgraded'.   
"A slight miscalculation that's all!!! It wasn't supposed to act like this!!"   
"THINK OF SOMETHING!!"   
"I CAN'T!! JUST KEEP DRIVING!!!"   
At the moment the two women wished they have the abilities to do ki blasts. 

The robot had quickly disposed of the men as it flung them _into_ the walls of the bar. Then it had unexpectedly turned on Chi-Chi and Bulma who decided it was time to run. Now with a murderous robot on their hands they could only wish for a miracle.   
"KYAAA!!" they both screamed as yet another beam narrowly missed them, smashing the pavement up in burning pieces.   
"BULMA WE CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, her eyes darting between the road and the robot trying to keep them from following the steps of Cell and Buu.   
"I KNOW THAT!! WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO!?! WE CAN'T GO INTO THE CITY! IT'LL ENDANGER OTHER PEOPLE!!"   
"BUT IF WE GO INTO THE COUNTRY SIDE WILL JUST BE RUNNING AROUND TILL WE RUN OUT OF GAS!!" Chi-Chi wailed. How did she ever get talked into this? It was supposed to be just a relaxing night out....   
"SOMEBODY MUST HAVE CALLED THE POLICE BY NOW!! JUST TRY AND KEEP IT AWAY FROM CROWDS!!" Bulma shouted before letting out another shriek as Chi-Chi braked in time to avoid a beam while swerving around to avoid the smoking crater. Bulma had no time to admire Chi-Chi's superb driving skills as she was busy praying they would live through this. 

------------------- 

The beeping of her watch interupted Videl of her task at washing the dishes. She absently wondered where Bulma and Chi-Chi were before pressing the button on her communicator.   
"Yes, Videl here."   
"Miss Satan!! We heard that you were in the city and we are in need of your assistance along with Saiyaman!! A robot is terrorize two women in a car and nothing we fired at it works!! Please we need-"   
"Calm down, just tell me the coordinates and I'll get Saiyaman."   
As Videl quickly noted down the coordinates in her communicator she quickly went to get Gohan.... who was drooling all over himself as he snored along with the other unconscious men. She smacked her head in frustration and decided a single robot was enough for herself to handle. Rushing out of the building she quickly called out to Goku and Vegeta who were almost dozing off in content of their full stomachs at the tables.   
"I got a call, if Gohan wakes up just tell him to wait!!"   
The two Saiyans grunted as she transformed into Saiyaman 2 and took of into the sky. After a few minutes of silence...   
"Hey...Kakarott..."   
"Hm...?"   
"Where's your harpy mate?"   
"...I dunno....where's Bulma?"   
"I don't know either...."   
Silence.   
"Should we be looking for them?" 

----------------- 

"What the-..." Videl trailed off as she followed the billows of smoke rising from the lower district of West City. Buildings were on fire and the roads were littered with small craters. Cars and police cars sat burning in the middle of the road. Videl doubled her speed, following the wailing of sirens. 

"IT'S STILL AFTER US!!!" Bulma screeched after the smoke from the police rocket blaster cleared.   
"WHAT DID YOU MAKE THAT THING FROM?!?" Chi-Chi yelled.   
"WE HAD SO MANY LEFTOVER SCRAPS FROM VEGETA'S TRAINING BOTS THAT WE MIXED THEM INTO THE SERVE-BOTS PRODUCTION!!"   
"WERE YOU INSANE?!?!"   
"IT MADE THEM MORE DURABLE!! BESIDES ONLY I KNOW THE CODES FOR REPROGRAMMING THEM INTO ANYTHING RESEMBLING KILLER MACHINES SO WE THOUGHT IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER!!"   
The police fired off more rounds at the bot and each time failing. Then suddenly someone shouted, "Look!! It's Saiyaman!!"   
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other wanting to shout for joy. Gohan would save them in no time!! 

Videl gaped at the scene before her. A seemingly regular serving robot was shooting various rays out of its head at a red hover-car that was doing some fancy maneuvers to avoid it. Then she focused on the occupants of the car, almost dropping out of the sky from her shock.   
"BULMA!?!? CHI-CHI?!?!?!"   
Bulma and Chi-Chi risk a glance behind just in time to see the female version of Satan City's superhero.   
"Videl??" They both chorused.   
Videl then wasted no time as she flew up to the bot and opened the control panel on its back. It was so focused with its target that it simply ignored Videl as she manually shut down the bot. It promptly fell from the sky, but not before emitting a last ray that struck the back of the hover-car as Chi-Chi was distracted from watching Videl disable the wayward machine. The car swerved wildly while Chi-Chi fought for control before it slowed down considerably and smashed into some trees at the side of the road.   
"Oh no!!" Videl exclaimed as she swooped down to find Bulma and Chi-Chi getting slowly to their feet.   
".....ow...good thing you made the safety features so good..." Chi-Chi moaned as she fingered a nasty bump on her head. Bulma just muttered something as she hopped on her left foot having twisted her right ankle. Both women turned their heads up to see a bewildered Videl Satan staring at them.   
"What...happened...here?" Videl asked very slowly, letting her words convey the amount of confusion she was in.   
Both women just smiled uneasily, not really knowing where to begin explaining. Things got worse though when suddenly two figures appeared before them.   
Goku lowered his fingers as Vegeta took his hand off Goku's shoulders. They took in their disheveled wives, a banged up hover-car, a confused Videl and the police squad cars coming up behind them.   
"What in the- WHAT THE F--- HAPPENED HERE?!" Vegeta yelled.   
Bulma and Chi-Chi winced. This will not be pretty. 

---------------------- 

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat in the medical ward of the police department as Videl pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Goku and Vegeta were leaning against the wall, similar looks of disbelief on their faces.   
"Okay... let me get this again..." Videl started, "You both went out joy riding, sent one of the most notorious biker clans into the canal, got into a fight at a bar, then Bulma reprogrammed a serving robot into a killing machine which chased you into the country causing millions of property damage?"   
Both women looked at each other before nodding.   
"Yeah, that's about it."   
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Videl screeched. "And you do know that joy riding is illegal in West City!! You could have killed someone!! Or maybe even killed yourself!!"   
"Dragonballs!!" Both women replied before again glancing at each other and breaking into fits of laughter. Videl sighed suddenly feeling very tired. Being able to cheat death have obviously corrupted these women....   
"You both will be faced with charges you know. Although I doubt Bulma can't pay it off..."   
Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped their laughter before standing up from the chairs and patting Videl on the shoulders.   
"Don't worry Videl, we won't do it again..... for a while," Bulma and Chi-Chi held back their laughter as Videl glared at them.   
"Just kidding, just kidding. Come on let's go home," Bulma reassured before calling out for their silent husbands to take them home. Everyone got a hold on each other as Goku locked on to Gohan's ki. In a instant the group disappeared from the ward, completely forgetting they had to sign some forms. 

------------------- ::Ann tags Tim's hand as she gets out of the writer's ring:::------------------- 

The police chief was shocked beyond his ability to cope I mean who wouldn't?? After hearing that two rather pretty and respected woman(Wraith's notes: I may be crazy but I'm not stupid enough to *whispers* call Chi-Chi or Bulma ugly even if they are in they're 30s, besides, I heard Bulma got cast titanium frying pan from Chi-Chi) had caused over 10 MILLION zeni's in damage and fines. 

Cheif: "It's all in my head it's all in my head I didn't see two women cause 10 million zeni's worth of havoc, yeah it was all a illusion brought on by lousy pay and pathetic coffee." 

#The following week# 

The chief gave Saiyaman a communicator so he could contact him directly. Not long after, the chief got a call from a rather upset bar owner wanting to know when he would be compensated for the damages those two women caused to which the chief said, "I'm sorry sir, I had forgotten about that, I'll get right on it and have the papers ready by the end of this week"   
Bar owner: "You better, my tax dollars are spent on keeping you slobs in business, end of this week or you'll have a court appointment." # the chief hears the phone slam down on the other end#   
"Ohh what should I do I haven't a clue where those two live hmm ahh yes I'll call Videl and Saiyaman they should know" #calls a fore mentioned heroes on the communicator*   
"Hello Saiyaman & Videl I have a odd request."   
Saiyaman: "Go ahead chief."   
Cheif: "Well you remember that incident last week involving the rampaging servant robot???"   
Videl: "How could I forget it, what about it chief??"   
Cheif: "Well I need to locate the two women involved so the owners of the damaged property can be compensated."   
Saiyaman: "Compensated??? How much we talking about here Chief???"   
Cheif: "Around the sum of ten million zeni; why do you ask??"   
Saiyaman and Videl: "TEN MILLION ZENI!!!!!!"   
Cheif: "Yes ten million zeni, could you please find the two women and bring them to the station to sign the papers??"   
Saiyaman: "Sure Chief we'll bring them right there, Saiyaman OUT."   
Gohan: "Ohh shi..oot my mom is gonna go ballistic."   
Videl: "Yeah, and even if Bulma's one of the richest people on the planet ten mill isn't chump change."   
*both shudder at the thought of telling either of the two women the damages*   
Videl: "So who's going to tell them??"   
Gohan: *get's evil grin* "The police Chief of course."   
Videl: "Oooh that's cruel, I'm not sure even Vegeta would be that mean."   
Gohan: "Hehe I know. Well, I'll get Bulma you get my Mom."   
Videl: "Why do I have to get your mom??"   
Gohan: "Because she thinks of you as a future daughter in-law that's why."   
Videl: "Ohh, fine but you have to come up with reason for us to be taking them to the station." *get's cocky little grin*   
Gohan: "Simple. We tell them that the police chief needs to ask them some question about the incident from last week. I'll meet ya at the station." *blasts off to get Bulma*   
*Videl blasts off to get chi-chi* 

#later at the station# 

Chi-Chi: "Now whats this about mister???"*glares*   
Cheif *gulps* : "Ahh, well, you see, there was considerable damage done in last week's rampage and the owner of the bar where it started wants compensation."   
Bulma: "Okay how much? 1 million zeni two???"   
Cheif: "No, more on the order of ten million zeni."   
Chi-Chi and Bulma: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"   
Bulma: "All that for one measly bar???" *holds a struggling Chi-Chi from killing the police chief*   
Cheif: "Not at all, the damage to the bar was only about one million zeni though I imagine it was quite a bit less in actuallity. *both women relax somewhat* The most damage was done by the robot after it left the bar; the property damage plus the fines equaled the other 9 million zeni."   
Bulma: "THATS OUTRAGEOUS I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT WAS SO ^&*% EXPENSIVE ABOUT THE PROPERTY!!"   
Chief in small voice: "I'm sorry ma'am, but that's the estimate now for the record. What are your names please??"   
Bulma: "My name is Bulma Breifs."   
Chi-Chi: "My name is Son Chi-Chi you little*muffled by Bulma's hand*."   
Bulma quietly: "Chi-Chi we don't want more added to the total for resisting do we?? 

The Chief after hearing that the one of the suspects was one of the most powerful women in the world and the other was the wife a former Budokai champion promptly fainted.   
Cheif: "AHH!!!! *breathes heavily* I just had the most awful dream that Bulma Breifs was here and had to pay ten million zeni in compensation. Hehe what tricks our minds play on us,*looks at two standard release forms to see the names Bulma Breifs & Son Chi-Chi* Ahhh it wasn't a dream,WHY ME WHY ME..... 

End? 

* * *

Wraith's Comments: Okay this is a one shot fic by Ann all I did was give a ending and title though if you like it I'm sure we could make a sequel of some sort R/R flames will be eaten by my pet Fire Dragon Sparks :D 

Ann's Comments: Hahahaha, I'll go with whatever he said ^_^ This was supposed to be more of a G/CC & B/V but I got side-tracked when the women met up with the biker clan. Hahahaha, sorry 'bout that! 


End file.
